Henchman 24
Henchman 24 was a henchmen for The Monarch and close companion with Henchman 21. Personality 24 is shown to be very cowardly, as he is shown to rather give up entirely without putting much of a fight, when being put into a fight, as well as fearing confrontation most of the time when Brock Samson shows up, saying "Oh crap" every time he sees him. History Sometime after the plant he worked at closed down 24 turned to professional henching for recourse since his only qualification was a GED. 24's ex-girlfriend broke up with him at an unknown point and married his dad. 24 henched for Phantom Limb as Shadowman 24 for a period of time. He first met The Monarch here, who was moonlighting as both the supervillain and Shadowman 9 at the time. At one of Phantom Limb's parties The Monarch convinced 24 to dress up as Shadowman 9 and serve to guests so he might seduce Queen Etheria as The Monarch. 24 agreed so long as he could become Henchman 1 when The Monarch arched full time. When he tried to join The Monarch, Queen Etheria mistook him for Shadowman 9 ("the one with all the staring") and 24 was turned down. 24 later joined up with The Monarch anyway. He was a part of the crew tasked to kidnap the Senator of Colorado but accidentally kidnapped Gary because he looked more senatorial and was holding the US flag. He and Gary eventually became close friends. Season 1 Henchman 24 was a part of Speedy's reconnaissance crew to keep track of the Ventures in Mexico. He helped kidnap Hank and Dean and incapacitate Brock Samson. He was one of the many henchmen hit by Brock's car when they assaulted the cocoon to rescue the boys. Relationships With Other Characters Henchman 21 21 and 24 have been best friends since the start of the series. They often argued about trivial things, like whether or not Smurfs are mammals. In the episode The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II 24 dies in an explosion. 21 begins carrying his skull around and talking to it. It is revealed in Pinstripes & Poltergeists that 24 is actually a ghost who haunts 21, and is, at least partially, responsible for turning 21 into the leader of the henchmen. In "Operation P.R.O.M." 21 doubts 24's existence and it is hinted that he may not actually be a ghost, and is afterwards confirmed by Dr. Orpheus, when even he cannot see 24. However there is some evidence that he still could be. Episode Appearences *Dia de los Dangerous! *Home Insecurity *Are You There God, It's Me, Dean *Tag-Sale, You're it! *Trial of the Monarch *Return to Spider-Skull Island *Powerless in the Face of Death *Hate Floats *Victor. Echo. November. *Fallen Arches *I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *¡Viva Los Muertos! *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II *Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny *Home is Where the Hate is *Tears of a Sea Cow *The Lepidopterists *The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I *The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II *Pinstripes & Poltergeists *Operation P.R.O.M. *Rapacity in Blue (voice) *A Party For Tarzan Christmas Songs *Hard Candy Christmas *Venture Aid 2006 *Wonderful Christmas Time *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Gallery 150px-24ci.jpg|24 out of uniform. scr091`42.jpg|24 as "Jetboy" shot161432.jpg|24 Henching for Phantom Limb shot2077007.jpg|24's Skull 41uE5IJCpxL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Henchman 24 Action Figure shot28.jpg|24's Ghost Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchpersons Category:The Fluttering Horde